It is common for practitioners of Yoga and other movement forms to film, image or video their movement routines. As is well known, a basic conventional filming technique available to the average consumer involves mounting a camera to a tripod or holding the camera by hand. The angles at which a subject can be captured are naturally limited using such conventional filming techniques. In particular, it is difficult to capture video of a subject from above, and it is near impossible to suitably capture video of a subject from below. In addition, it is difficult to smoothly film the subject while encircling the subject to capture the subject from fields of view spanning the full 360 degree range around the subject.
Especially in movement practices such as Yoga in which a practitioner may move through a series of complicated “asanas” (a Yoga “pose”), it would be of great aid for the yoga practitioner to view the subject from a wide variety of angles, and not only from angles available through conventional filming techniques.